onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Diamante
| affiliation = Donquixote Pirates | occupation = Pirate | jva = Hideyuki Umezu | dfbackcolor = f9d | dftextcolor = 303 | dfname = Hira Hira no Mi | dfename = N/A | dfmeaning = Flap; Flutter | dftype = Paramecia }} Diamante is one of the three top executives of the Donquixote Pirates. He occupies the Diamond seat of the Donquixote Family and is the leader of the crew's Diamante Army subdivision. He is the proprietor of the Corrida Colosseum of Dressrosa, where he earned his title as the "Hero of the Colosseum". . Appearance Diamante wears a light colored hat with light-colored locks of hair coming down from it. He has striped, rectangular streaks that run down from his eyes. He wears a pink shirt with purple pants and a crimson cape made of steel. He is an extremely tall and thin man, at least a foot taller than Doflamingo who is 10 feet tall himself, and possesses a muscular upper body. His legs are especially long, protruding out right next to his face when he sits down. Ten years ago during the takeover of Dressrosa, the streaks on his face were not present. Gallery Personality Every time someone says something flattering or good about Diamante, he denies it until the person flattering him stops. That is when he finally accepts the compliment. He is also seemingly cruel, as he spoke to Bellamy extremely harshly after he was beaten in the Colosseum. During the usurpation of the Riku Family, he was seen smiling during the burning down of the castle, indicating his joy during the event. Diamante does not seem to give in to popular opinion as he remained steadfast in declaring Rebecca the winner of block D when some other gladiators tried to attack her, showing at least fair sportsmanship. Abilities and Powers As the director of the Corrida Colosseum, he is in charge of all the goings on in the building. He is also known as the "Hero of the Colosseum" on Dressrosa, for which Doflamingo holds him in high regard. In addition, he sits in Doflamingo's diamond chair, indicating a high status in the organization. Diamante was able to defeat the entire Dressrosa army, alongside Trébol and Pica. He is able to recognize Haki, as he noted the clash between Luffy's Haki and Don Chinjao's. Devil Fruit Diamante ate the Hira Hira no Mi, a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that allows him to flatten anything and reform and fold it while still retaining its original characteristics. Weapons Diamante wears a steel block for a cape, which he uses in tandem with his Devil Fruit powers to make it flutter, while maintaining its steel quality for defense. For offense, he wields a rapier, which he can also use his fruit's powers to make it flutter, reshaping it into other shapes for attack. History Past He participated in Doflamingo's takeover of Dressrosa. After Doflamingo successfully made Riku Dold III a villain in the citizens' eyes, Diamante, Trébol, and Pica stepped in and subdued the Dressrosa army, passing themselves off as heroes. Diamante also pursued Scarlett and Rebecca until Thunder Soldier intervened. Dressrosa Arc He was first seen on Dressrosa, discussing matters regarding the Mera Mera no Mi with Doflamingo, which his captain entrusted to him. Later he was seen in the Corrida Colosseum, where he was announced after the four other Donquixote Family members as part of the tournament to win the Mera Mera no Mi. During the tournament, he was watching the battle royale from the staff room above the stands. He was talking with Bellamy about the latter's assassination assignment, saying that Doflamingo was too soft to give him another chance. He told Bellamy that if he got rid of Luffy before the end of the tournament, he would become an officer within the organization. He was later seen musing about the fight between Lucy and Chinjao, and remarked about how both fighters could use Haoshoku Haki. While Law and Doflamingo were fighting on the iron bridge, Diamante contacted Doflamingo via Den Den Mushi and informed him about Violet's betrayal. Doflamingo then ordered Diamante to send Lao G and others to guard the underground factory. While Dellinger was hindered by Bartolomeo in his attempt to kill Bellamy, Diamante ordered him to forget Bellamy and go to the underground factory. When Franky attempted to breach the Toy House, Diamante heard the commotion through Den Den Mushi. Since Machvise, Senor Pink, Dellinger, and Lao G were busy protecting the toy house and the SMILE factory, Diamante decided to participate in the finals himself. He entered the arena along with Lucy, Burgess, Bartolomeo, and Rebecca. They were suddenly interrupted when some of the disqualified participants from Block D charged in, refusing to accept that Rebecca was the winner. Diamante repelled them with the power of his Hira Hira no Mi, telling them to accept their losses. Diamante then introduced a new type of Fighting Fish that can reach contestants in the ring and explained that the Mera Mera no Mi is in a chest on the back of one of those fishes. After Diamante declared that the last person standing in this round's battle royale will be declared the winner, the match began. Major Battles *Diamante, Trébol, and Pica vs. Dressrosa army *Diamante vs. fighters from Block D Trivia * Diamante is the Italian, Spanish, and Portuguese word for "Diamond". This matches the card suit motif of Doflamingo's subordinates, as the diamond suit is called "diamante" in Spanish. * The manner in which he utilizes his cape and rapier is reminiscent of a Spanish bullfighter, using their cape to distract the bull before striking it with a rapier. * In Diamante's Devil fruit name "Hira Hira no mi", the word "Hira" means "Diamond" in Bengali,Urdu and Hindi. References Site Navigation fr:Diamante it:Diamante Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Donquixote Pirates Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Dressrosa Characters Category:Pirate Alliance Saga Antagonists